I Love You, Yet Hate You
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: 4[YYHIY] Mystery Pairing Kagome gets sent to the fight between Karasu & Kurama. However, due to strange... occurance, Kagome lost bits of some important memories. Will Kagome remember as she watches Karasu and Kurama fight?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Karasu, don't leave!" shouted a thirteen year old girl. Her eyes were teary, and  
  
she hugged Karasu fiercely. "I don't want to lose you too!" She cried so hard. Karasu  
  
hugged her back.  
  
"Shh..." whispered Karasu. "Kagome, I will never leave you. You will always  
  
remain in my heart." Kagome let go and stepped back.  
  
Karasu sighed mentally and patted Kagome's head. "I am sorry, Kagome." He  
  
then hit her in the temple, making Kagome fall unconscious. He caught Kagome before  
  
she fell to the ground.  
  
In great speed, Karasu left in great speed, carrying Kagome somewhere. He  
  
stopped at a shrine in the Ningenkai. He only had a few minutes to stay, until Spirit  
  
World had caught him.  
  
He knocked on the door, and a middle-aged woman opened it. She gasped in  
  
surprise. "Karasu, what brings you here?"  
  
Karasu gave her a weak smile and looked at the girl in his arms. "I have to be  
  
going somewhere, but I cannot take her with me. That is why, I want her to stay with  
  
you." He sighed. "I already cast a memory block about me and being a demon. The only  
  
thing you have to do is cast a spell to make her look like human, and... you have to  
  
pretend to be her mother."  
  
The woman nodded. "When will you be able to... pick her up?" Karasu took his  
  
mask that covered his mouth and strapped it on.  
  
"Soon... very soon," with that Karasu left, after placing Kagome in front of the  
  
woman.  
  
The woman sighed and kneeled down next to the girl, she had no clue that she is.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot to ask him her name." The woman studied her features. She  
  
looked very beautiful. She saw her white angelic wings, glistened under the sun, and the  
  
woman saw the girl's long, silky black hair that reached up to the middle of her thigh.  
  
Her skin was pale-not a sickly pale color. The girl wore a white kimono with a red sash.  
  
She then saw a necklace that surrounded her neck and gasped in mild surprise.  
  
"I-it can't be!" murmured the woman. She looked closer. "I better change her  
  
appearance quickly. The Minamino family could be here in a minute." The woman then  
  
chanted a spell under her breath. The girl's wings disappeared, and her skin became a bit  
  
tanned. Her black hair became a midnight color.  
  
The girl's eyes immediately opened, while the spell was trying to work. Her eyes  
  
were of a dark blue color but then changed into chocolate brown.  
  
"Where am I?" asked the girl.  
  
"You are home," said the woman. She didn't know what her name was.  
  
"I am?" the woman nodded. "Well, then who are you? By the way, I am  
  
Kagome." The woman smiled gently at her.  
  
"I am your mother, Kagome. Don't you remember?" She had put fake hurt in her  
  
voice. Kagome stared in shock.  
  
"M-my mother?" the woman nodded.  
  
Kagome felt a wave of happiness hit her, and she hugged the woman. The woman  
  
was startled, but she hugged her back.  
  
The woman broke the hug. Kagome looked at her questionably. "The Minamino  
  
family are coming, Kagome. We should go inside. I will tell your ojii-chan and your  
  
brother that you are here." Kagome nodded and went inside with her.  
  
The woman led Kagome up the stairs, and the woman looked at the old man and  
  
boy. She mouthed to the old man that she will explain it all later. The old man nodded  
  
and brought the young boy outside.  
  
"Kagome, remember your room?" Kagome shook her head. "This one is yours."  
  
She pointed to a pink room with a twin size bed at a corner. On the side near her bed,  
  
there was a window. Across the window, was the Goshiboku. Across the bed, there was a  
  
desk with a few papers scattered on it. There was a computer screen near the edge of the  
  
desk. Underneath the desk, the computer lied. On the side of the desk, a trash can lay. It  
  
had a few paper balls in it and a few wrappers.  
  
"I'll leave you here, Kagome." Kagome nodded, as the woman closed the door  
  
behind her.  
  
Kagome walked towards a door she saw. She twisted the knob and walked in. It  
  
was the bathroom, but Kagome did not know that. She saw a towel on the ground, and a  
  
basket that was filled with clothes. There was a sink, and Kagome walked over to it. She  
  
started to examine it. Then, she looked up to see a mirror. She looked at it, and she saw  
  
her reflection. Kagome jumped in surprise at seeing herself. She slowly walked up to the  
  
mirror. "Is this really me?"  
  
"Kagome! Could you please get down here?!" shouted her mother.  
  
"I'm coming!" shouted Kagome. Kagome then raced outside the bathroom and  
  
her room. It took her only a second to get down the steps.  
  
"What is it, Mother?" asked Kagome. Her 'mother' smiled at her.  
  
"I want you to meet my friend and his son." Kagome looked at them. It was a  
  
woman with black hair and caring eyes. She then darted her eyes at the boy. 'He is  
  
gorgeous, but he looks way different from his mother. His eyes are green, while hers are  
  
brown. His hair is red, and the woman's is black. Odd. Probably got it from his father.'  
  
The boy saw Kagome staring at him and looked blankly at her. Kagome turned  
  
her head away with a small tint of blush.  
  
"Kagome, this is my friend Shiori Minamino, and her son, Shuuichi Minamino,"  
  
said Mama.  
  
Kagome bowed politely and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you people. I am  
  
Kagome, and I hope we could get to know each other." Kagome didn't exactly trust the  
  
family. She looked at Shuuichi.  
  
Shuuichi was startled by her stare. It was not like what all the other girls' stares  
  
were like. It was more of a dislike. "It is pleasure to meet you, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi,"  
  
said Shuuichi while bowing.  
  
Shuuichi stood looking at them with bored expressions. "Well, now," began Mrs.  
  
Higurashi. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Shiori. Why, don't you and your son come  
  
with me to the kitchen. Kagome, why don't you come, as well."  
  
Kagome nodded. Shiori passed her, and when Shuuichi was about to pass by her,  
  
he whispered to her, "You are very amusing, girl. I sure will enjoy... playing with you."  
  
Shuuichi left with a satisfied smirk, and Kagome stared at him in shock that was very  
  
evident in her eyes.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I. don't. own. Inu. Yasha. or. Yu. Yu. Hakusho. Heheh... dots.........  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome nodded. Shiori passed her, and when Shuuichi was about to pass by her,  
  
he whispered to her, "You are very amusing, girl. I sure will enjoy... playing with you."  
  
Shuuichi left with a satisfied smirk, and Kagome stared at him in shock that was very  
  
evident in her eyes.  
  
This Time:  
  
Mrs. Higurashi insisted for Shuuichi and Shiori to stay for a week. They had  
  
agreed, and Shiori and Shuuichi were using the guest room a few doors down from  
  
Kagome's.  
  
Kagome smirked in an evil way. 'He will surely pay.' Kagome walked to Shiori's  
  
and Shuuichi's room. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Shiori answered it and smiled down at Kagome. "What do you want, Kagome-  
  
dear?"  
  
Kagome had put her arms behind her back and looked at the ground. She had her  
  
one foot moving back and forth (A/n: You get it). "Do you think, Shuuichi- kun, could  
  
play with me? I mean if it is not that much trouble. I just feel all bored, and my brother is  
  
somewhere."  
  
Shiori smiled and said, "Of course! It's no fun to play by yourself. Right,  
  
Shuuichi?"  
  
"Whatever," said Shuuichi, as he stepped out of the room. "Let's just go  
  
somewhere and play whatever." Kagome beamed up and pounced on him, literally.  
  
"Arigato, Shuuichi-kun!" exclaimed Kagome in fake happiness, but no one had  
  
noticed.  
  
Shiori smiled more at her son and Kagome. "Well, have fun you two." She then  
  
closed the door.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Shuuichi. It was more of a demand then a  
  
question.  
  
"I want to go to the... the... the..." She began to rub her head a bit.  
  
Shuuichi raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to go to the park?" Kagome  
  
looked at him confused.  
  
"Park?"  
  
Shuuichi stared at her, looking at her as if she was insane. "Yeah, the park. You  
  
know the one with these swings and benches. A lot of trees, and there are people that like  
  
to play over there." Kagome still looked at him confused.  
  
"Let's just go there. Besides, I am allowed to go anywhere." Shuuichi then started  
  
to walk downstairs. He got halfway and said, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm coming!" shouted Kagome, as she ran towards where Shuuichi was.  
  
Shuuichi continued to walk with Kagome by his side. They were out the door, and  
  
they both began walking down the shrine's steps.  
  
"So, Kagome," said Shuuichi. The awkward silence between them was bugging  
  
him.  
  
"What, Shuuichi-kun?" asked Kagome, as she stared at a few cars in amazement.  
  
"Don't call me Shuuichi. You can call me Kurama, Kagome."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay, Shu-I mean Kurama-kun!"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "So, Kagome, how old are you?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at the ground. Shuuichi stopped as well, for he  
  
noticed that Kagome wasn't walking. "Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. I cannot remember anymore. My mother says that I have amnesia  
  
or something like that, but I think she's lying. I'm not even sure she's my mother."  
  
Kagome was about to well up into tears. "I just don't know anymore. I only remember  
  
my name, and that is all. I do not know what to do, Shu-I mean Kurama-kun. I just don't  
  
know." Kurama looked at her. His bored expression disappeared.  
  
He hugged her close to him, and Kagome cried on him. "Everything will be okay,  
  
Kagome. Please, do not cry. Is there anything I could do?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled at him sadly. 'I probably won't be able to bring  
  
myself to do a prank on him. He's being so kind to me right now.'  
  
"Shu-kun!" yelled someone. Kurama and Kagome snapped their heads towards  
  
who said that.  
  
It was a blonde haired girl with dazzling blue eyes. She wore a black skirt that  
  
was two inches above the knee. She wore a pink top and hanging from her right arm was  
  
a black purse with "Angel" imprinted on it.  
  
"Shu-kun, it's nice seeing you again," said the girl with a smile.  
  
Kurama just smiled at her. "It's nice seeing you, Amber." Kagome looked at them  
  
in confusion.  
  
"Do you know each other, Kurama?" asked Kagome. Kurama nodded.  
  
"This is my classmate, Amber Lopez. She came from all the way from America,"  
  
said Kurama. Amber smiled at Kagome sweetly.  
  
Amber then looked at Kurama. "Shuuichi, can I talk to her a bit. And, do you  
  
think you can buy us ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't have any money with me."  
  
"Then, here." Amber handed Kurama money, and Kurama left Kagome and  
  
Amber alone.  
  
"Kagome." Amber's happy, cheerful look had disappeared.  
  
"EH?!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
Amber leaned against a nearby pole. "Just, don't be fooled by my attitude with  
  
Shuuichi. I like him a lot, and I want you to back off. Cause, if you don't, I am going to  
  
make you feel a world of hurt."  
  
Kagome just looked at her confused. "A world of hurt? What does that mean?"  
  
Amber almost fell to the ground.  
  
Amber regained her composure quickly and said, "It means you'll feel a lot of  
  
pain."  
  
"Oh," said Kagome. "Besides, what do you mean by 'back off'? I am questioned  
  
by that."  
  
"Here's the ice cream, girls," said Shuuichi. He gave Amber and Kagome a  
  
strawberry flavored ice cream and himself a chocolate flavored ice cream.  
  
"Arigato, Shuuichi-kun," said Amber in her happy voice. Kurama smiled at her.  
  
"Well, Kagome and I better be going, Amber." Kagome began licking her ice  
  
cream. Her face brightened up at the taste of it.  
  
"Eh?! Where are you going, Shuuichi-kun?"  
  
"We're going to the park. She is... new here, and she needs me to show her  
  
around."  
  
Amber sighed mentally and said, "Well, see you tomorrow at school." With that,  
  
Amber left.  
  
"Amber is such a... nice, intriguing girl," said Kagome. She kept licking her ice  
  
cream in delight.  
  
Kurama looked at her weirdly. "How can you call her nice, when she said you  
  
couldn't hang around with me?" He licked his ice cream.  
  
"So, that's what it meant?" asked Kagome. Kagome finished her ice cream.  
  
Kurama gave her a questioning look. "What meant?"  
  
"That thing meant."  
  
"You, Kagome, do not make sense."  
  
Kagome giggled and started walking to who knows what. She was about to cross  
  
the street, but Kurama pulled her back, making Kurama drop his ice cream.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" shouted Kurama. He forgot all about his ice cream.  
  
"In your terms, I guess yes. In my terms, nope, I am not crazy," said Kagome.  
  
Kurama shook his head mentally.  
  
"You can't just cross the street like that. You have to wait for that..." Kurama  
  
pointed to the light that has a picture of a red hand there. "...to change into a person that  
  
looks like its walking."  
  
The traffic light change, and Kurama began to walk. He noticed that Kagome  
  
wasn't walking.  
  
"What aren't you walking?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Because you said that it had turned into somewhat of a human. It didn't, and you  
  
said you are not supposed to cross until it turns into that."  
  
"Grr... that is not what I meant. Now, come on. We're wasting time."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Oh just come on!" Kagome walked towards him, and they both walked to the  
  
other side.  
  
They began to walk, and they finally reached towards the park.  
  
~*~Somewhere Else~*~  
  
"Kagome...," whispered Karasu, as he looked up at the stars.  
  
Three figures stood a few feet away from him, looking at him in boredom. One  
  
wore black shades and a dark green jacket. His brother stood on his shoulder, and  
  
someone else stood beside them. He wore much armor.  
  
"Karasu," said the one with shades. Karasu snapped his head towards him.  
  
"I know." Karasu stood and walked towards them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
..............................................................................................................................................  
AFTER 3 YEARS OF KAGOME & KURAMA MEETING EACH OTHER (Kagome was twelve, when she met Kurama. This is when the fight with Karasu and Kurama is at the Dark Tournament, and when Inuyasha is sometimes slipping control.)  
  
{Kagome's POV}  
  
I was running for my dear life. It was from him, Inuyasha. He used to be my first  
  
love, but not anymore. I only thought of him as an overprotective brother, but... my heart  
  
hurts so much. It feels like he ripped it out of my chest, cut it into a million pieces, and  
  
stomped on it. I felt like breaking down right now and cry my eyes out, but I could not. It  
  
was because I would die by his hands and I did not want to cry because of a bastard he is.  
  
I know that I cussed; it is just that I was hanging around with Inuyasha too much.  
  
He was gaining up on me; I could tell. Tears were now streaming down my face.  
  
"Wench, hold still! So, I could kill you right now, and Kikyou can have her soul  
  
back! And, so Kikyou and I can have the Shikon kakera!" Inuyasha shouted out. Right  
  
now I wanted to get out of here right now and think this was all just a dream.  
  
"Somebody, please help me!" I shouted. Suddenly, a dark blue light engulfed me  
  
along with Inuyasha.  
  
[Dark Tournament] (It is the fight between Karasu and Youko.)  
  
Youko was using his death eaters on Karasu. "Pity. Too bad I couldn't play for  
  
three more minutes." (I think that is what he said. I am not really sure.) All of a sudden, a  
  
dark blue light appeared in the middle of the ring. The referee was about to make her  
  
announcement, but the dark blue light filled the whole stadium, making everyone cover  
  
their eyes.  
  
The light soon died down to reveal a girl wearing a school uniform that was white  
  
and green. (This is in the Yu Yu Gang's POV.) Her hair was a raven color and a bit  
  
tangled up. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color that held fear, rage, and determination.  
  
Her energy was flaring wildly, purifying some of the audience disintegrating them in  
  
front of thousands of other demons and some humans.  
  
A few feet away from the girl, was a hanyou with silvery-white hair, one jagged  
  
stripe on each cheek, blood red eyes that seemed to be in rage, and a pair of dog-ears. He  
  
was wearing a red haori and hakama and had a katana strapped to his side.  
  
"Kagome, give me your jewel shards and stand still so I could kill you!" the  
  
hanyou shouted to the girl who is obviously Kagome.  
  
"I won't let you have the Shikon kakera, Inuyasha! I'm the rightful protector, and  
  
if you want it, you have to kill me!" Kagome shouted.  
  
I saw Yusuke jump in front of her. "Whatever demon you are, you are not going  
  
to hurt Kagome!" Yusuke was aiming his finger at him, ready to shoot his Reiki Gun.  
  
Karasu ripped out through the death eaters, and Inuyasha started attacking both  
  
Yusuke and Kagome.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" shouted Yusuke. A large ball of spirit energy came out through his  
  
index finger, and it came rushing towards Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha was charging  
  
towards them, he didn't have time to dodge it, and he was seriously hurt.  
  
Kagome gasped and hit Yusuke on the head. Why did you do that?!" Yusuke  
  
looked at Kagome disbelievingly. "I was saving you of course!" Kagome crossed her  
  
arms and faced the opposite direction. "I could handle myself, ya know!"  
  
"You couldn't even protect yourself!"  
  
"I could! You just so happen to jump in front of me-..." And so on, with those  
  
two quarrelling.  
  
Youko then turned back into Kurama. 'What the? I thought this potion was going  
  
to last longer?' Kurama exclaimed in his mind.  
  
Kurama then looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, is that you?!" Kagome  
  
looked to see who called her.  
  
Kagome ran towards Kurama and pounced on him. "I missed you so much!  
  
Wait... not really." Kurama laughed.  
  
"Ah, you hurt my feelings, Kagome." Kurama made a fake pout.  
  
Everyone in the audience was very silent. No one knew what to say because of  
  
this event.  
  
"Ka... gome?" said a disbelieving Karasu. Kagome stared at him and gasped. A  
  
white light engulfed her. Everyone in the stadium had to shield their eyes because the  
  
light was so blinding.  
  
The light died down to reveal... not a human Kagome but a...  
  
END OF CHAPTERA/n: if you are wondering, why I haven't updated the chapters for Kagome/Hiei, Kagome/Kurama, it's because I'm thinking of new ways yet they're the same. I'm confusing myself right now, so hopefully you get what I meant. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Ka... gome?" said a disbelieving Karasu. Kagome stared at him and gasped. A  
  
white light engulfed her. Everyone in the stadium had to shield their eyes because the  
  
light was so blinding.  
  
The light died down to reveal... not a human Kagome but a...  
  
This Time:  
  
Kagome stood there wearing a white kimono with a red sash. Eyes turned from  
  
chocolate brown to dark blue hues. Her hair grew up to her waist, and it looked as the  
  
same color as Karasu's. She sprouted white angelic wings, which now glistened under the  
  
sun.  
  
She felt immense power rushing through her. White and black energy swiveled  
  
around her. It swept through the stadium and soon returned to her.  
  
As soon as she felt her energy returned to her, she stared at Karasu and Kurama.  
  
"I'm tired." She then collapsed. Kurama calmly walked towards her to pick her up.  
  
"Don't touch her, kitsune," spoke Karasu in a calm yet threatening voice.  
  
Kurama was surprised to hear Karasu speak like that. "She is nothing to you,  
  
Karasu."  
  
Karasu smirked under his mask. "Oh, is that right, Kurama?" His voice ever so  
  
calm. "After all, I did say her name. I knew her before you even knew her yourself. I  
  
have watched you, since you first laid eyes on her. Helping her in anyway, you could. I  
  
saw you hold her close to you, giving warmth and love. Though, I like you Kurama, I  
  
despise you."  
  
Karasu walked up to Kurama, now arms length away from him. "You were  
  
always near Kagome, when I couldn't be. You were the one to be able to hold her, when I  
  
was far, far away in Makai. You were the one to help Kagome with all her problems,  
  
when I could never do that for her. I could never do all those things for Kagome, my  
  
Kagome; and yet, you were the one who did all these for Kagome."  
  
Karasu slowly removed his mask, making everyone surprised. "Though, as much  
  
I detest you, I envy you." Karasu's violet eyes stared into Kurama's green orbs.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. Karasu, his enemy, envied him?  
  
"All, I ever wanted was to make Kagome happy. I know she was happy being  
  
near me, but I knew she was not truly happy. When her family died, I could not even do  
  
anything for her." Karasu stared at the ground in shame. His fist clenched by his side.  
  
"Before I brought her to the Higurashi family, I tried summoning up the courage to tell  
  
her how I felt." Karasu looked at Kurama again. "I couldn't even tell her. Those simple  
  
words. I know, demons are not supposed to feel this emotion. Yet, she, Kagome, is the  
  
one that made me feel it."  
  
"As much as for me liking you, you just remind me so much of Kagome. Her  
  
kindness, and her love and affections. Her bravery and spirit. Everything about you  
  
reminds me of Kagome. It makes me still feel the regret I felt." Kurama did not even  
  
know what to say. Well, the whole crowd was still silent.  
  
Silence filled the whole place. That is until Juri-san spoke. "The match will be  
  
discontinued for today!" announced Juri-san.  
  
In the audience, you could hear complaints being thrown everywhere by all the  
  
demons. Juri-san was unaffected as usual. Koto-san, speaking for the crowd, said, "Do  
  
you think it is necessary to do that, Juri-san?"  
  
"Hai. In the rulebook, it says, 'anything interferes the match will have to be  
  
postponed.'" Koto looked in the rulebook and sighed.  
  
"Juri-san is correct. I am sorry. The match will have to be postponed to tomorrow  
  
in the afternoon." Grunts and complains are the only things the audience were doing.  
  
However, they could not protest any longer and were leaving the stadium.  
  
Karasu stepped towards Kagome, but Kurama blocked his way. "I don't trust you  
  
with Kagome, Karasu." Kurama glanced at Kagome, before returning his gaze to Karasu.  
  
Karasu just merely raised an eyebrow at him. "So you don't believe me that I  
  
won't hurt Kagome?" Kurama looked sternly at Karasu.  
  
"How could I trust you with Kagome?" asked Kurama. He knew that he did not  
  
have to ask that question, but he didn't like the idea of Karasu to touch Kagome.  
  
Karasu smiled under his mask. He could see the kitsune did not want him to touch  
  
Kagome.  
  
Though, in a swift movement, he took Kagome into his arms. "We will see you  
  
next match." Karasu then left with his team. Kurama just stood there.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma were by his side now. "Kurama, who was  
  
that girl?" asked Koenma.  
  
Kurama did not answer. He felt disgusted with himself. 'Karasu'. His mind  
  
burning with hatred. He took Kagome away from him. He was supposed to be the one to  
  
protect Kagome.  
  
"Agh, damn it, my head!" shouted the inu hanyou that was brought down by  
  
Yusuke.  
  
.  
Inuyasha took into his surroundings. 'Strange,' he thought. 'I don't remember  
  
being here. All I remember is red and then... OH SHIT!' Inuyasha jumped on the  
  
arena. He sniffed the air. "I am so sorry, Kagome." He muttered to himself. Though, he  
  
would never say that to Kagome.  
  
He sniffed the air again and found five people staring at him. "What?!" Inuyasha  
  
asked gruffly.  
  
They just stared at him, which annoyed Inuyasha to no ends. "Feh. Well, since  
  
you are not going to answer my question, I'll be leaving to find Kagome."  
  
"What?! You almost killed that girl!" shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Inuyasha looked at them and silently gulped. "I... I... did?"  
  
"Yeah!" angrily shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Shit! I must've lost control AGAIN!" Inuyasha stressed out the word again.  
  
They looked at him weirdly.  
  
Inuyasha looked to see if he had Tetsusaiga with him, and he did not. He angrily  
  
rammed his fist into the concreted. "Damn it! With out Tetsusaiga, I will be going out of  
  
control!"  
  
"Hn. How is it that you can get out of control? And, what is this Tetsusaiga you  
  
speak of?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the short demon before him. "I don't need to answer anyone's  
  
questions, runt!" Now, Hiei just felt insulted.  
  
"Baka mutt!"  
  
"Shorty!"  
  
"Half-breed!"  
  
"Well, you don't smell like a pure breed either!" That just hit the spot, and Hiei  
  
attacked him.  
  
Kuwabara nudged Hiei on the arm. "Should we stop them?"  
  
Yusuke looked over to the fight. The hanyou, he would credit for, was doing an  
  
okay job going against Hiei. "Nah, besides he deserved it anyway."  
  
While Hiei and Inuyasha fought, Koenma had been trying to get Kurama out of  
  
his daze.  
  
"Kagome..." was all Kurama said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I woke up in a nice room. The bed sheets were so warm and... I saw someone  
  
sleeping next to me. He wore a mask, and he seems so familiar. Karasu... raced through  
  
my mind.  
  
"Karasu?" I said to myself. He opened his eyes immediately. He sat up and  
  
hugged me.  
  
"Kagome, I missed you so much," He whispers into my ear. I couldn't help but  
  
hug him back. Then, one of my memories returned to me.  
  
I held onto him. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Why?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I feel so tired of saying this repeatedly, so you get the point.

A/n: Heh... the funny thing about this is that I forgot what was supposed to be the reason Kagome cried. I hope that as I type this, I could get the info out of my head –hits head- ow... okay that did not work, but let us continue.

Last Time:

I held onto him. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Why?"

This Time:

As Inuyasha paced back and forth the room, the Yu Yu gang kept a close eye on him. They were not quite sure if they were to trust him or not. Apparently, Kurama was still in his daze.

He kept staring out the window, being ever so lifeless. "Kurama-kun..." He looked to see it was Keiko.

Keiko gasped as she saw into his eyes. It was so lifeless... so... so much malice that touched the usual kind boy's eyes. She was never close to Kurama, but she knew this is not a normal expression for him. "D-daijobou desu ka?" (A-are you alright?)

Kurama just looked back and calmly said, "Iie, Keiko-chan." Keiko acted uncertain. (No, Keiko.)

"Well, is there anything we could do, Kurama-kun?" asked Keiko concerned.

"Nothing can be done. I had sworn to protect her, and Karasu..." Hatred dripped into his voice as he pronounced his enemy's name. "Karasu took her away!" He punched the window, which shattered at the compact of Kurama's fist.

Keiko took a step back and gasped. That scared her. "Whoa! Kurama, please don't scare Keiko like that!" Yusuke shouted. He stood in front of Keiko protectively.

"Gomen, Keiko-chan, Yusuke," said Kurama, apologizing not even bothering to glance at them. (sorry, Keiko, Yusuke)

Yusuke feeling concerned a bit, said, "Kurama, there must be a way to get her back."

"There's only one way, Yusuke, and you can't help," said the youko.

"Don't say that, Kurama."

"Yes, there must be a way for us to help you, Kurama-kun," joined in Keiko.

Kurama would have smiled, but he did not. "Arigato gozaimasu, Yusuke, Keiko, demo... watashi no toraburu desu." (Thank you, Yusuke, Keiko, but... this is my problem) He stood up. "I'll meet you all later."

As Kurama shut the door, Kuwabara asked himself, "Hm... that girl must be quite important to him."

"Baka, did it take you that long?" (Guess who)

**KARASU 'n' KAGOME **

"Karasu, tell me why you did that," cried Kagome. "Why'd you leave me?"

Karasu looked at her speechless. "Kagome..." He looked very uncertain. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted you to stay--..."

"But, I've always wanted to stay by your side! Didn't you know I cared about you?!" Tears trailed down Kagome's cheeks, as her sobs echoed in the room.

Karasu, ashamed, took off, saying, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome fell down to the comfortable bed, crying loudly. Few minutes later, her sobs weakened and fell asleep, saying, "I love you, K......" (Hah! I will not tell you people!)

**END CHAPTER **

A/n: okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I had to go to vacation. Also, I was on this kind of great site. The link is www.letslink.jp it's kind of like gaia, yet not. Heheh... well laterz.


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Last Time:  
**  
Kagome fell down to the comfortable bed, crying loudly. Few minutes later, her sobs weakened and fell asleep, saying, "I love you, K......"

* * *

**This Time:  
**  
The crowds cheered as the Toguro Team came in, surprisingly with the strange new girl. Again, booes were sent to the Urameshi Team.  
  
"Welcome, minna, once again! The final match of the champion team Toguro and team Urameshi will begin at once when one contestant from each team enters!" announced Juri.  
  
Moving strands of hair back, Karasu stepped into the ring. Kurama tensed and quickly jumped into the ring.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Inuyasha. "It's just some guy who wears a mask. What's so scary about him?"  
  
Not knowing what to say, Yusuke and Koenma looked at each other nervously. "Karasu has an obsession over Kurama." replied Hiei, while staring at the ring.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Is that it? What's he so scared about that? It's only a simple obsession."  
  
"Only if it was only a "simple" obsession," said Koenma.  
  
"What are you saying, junior?"  
  
Koenma glared at Inuyasha. "What I mean is that Karasu is what we call a sadist."  
  
Inuyasha took that by surprise. "N-nani?! A damn sadist?!" Two bonks landed on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Can't you ever shut up? You are as worse as the detective."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up, detective." Yusuke was going to say something else, but the fight had begun.

* * *

Kagome looked at the fight. She wanted to yell "stop". She had wanted to throw herself in the ring. Kagome wanted to do anything to stop the fight. She looked at the people around her. They were quite tall, much taller than her. "Ano…" She meekly said. The younger Toguro Brother looked at her.  
  
"What is it you want?" He asked in a deep calm voice.  
  
"Are they… are they going to kill each other?" Kagome hoped he would not say yes.  
  
"Hai." Kagome's heart shattered. Two people who she really loved and cared about are going to kill each other. Feeling ever so shaky, Kagome raised her hand over her chest. A word escaped her lips, yet no sound came out.  
  
"Please… please, stop them," begged Kagome.  
  
An answer that Kagome wished she never wanted to hear. "No."  
  
"Nanda?! Is it because of the pleasure for those you kais?! Is it because you want them all dead?! Give me a damn reason!" This feeling she felt, she had felt before. It was when Inuyasha had always gone off to Kikyou, but the feeling was much worse. The feeling grew stronger each second, as she saw the battle between them.  
  
It looked like Kurama had the upper-advantage, as he turned into Youko Kurama. However, two minutes passed, and Karasu had the upper hand.  
  
A large bang and a bright light filled the stadium, and Kagome fell two her knees. "Please… don't let it be."

* * *

**End of Chapter**  
  
_A/n: I'll end it there. My sis won't stop complaining, and my comp is not working so you get the point._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.

* * *

The crowd stood silent, as the smoke began to die out. Kagome looked at the arena but tore her eyes away from it. "Please," she begged silently. 

"My goodness!" shouted Juri. "Karasu-san and Kurama-san have each other at their necks!"A big screen TV showed Karasu holding a bomb next to Kurama's throat, while Kurama held his whip against Karasu's throat.

"This has gone too far," said Yusuke.

"Not yet, detective," stated Hiei, as he saw Yusuke about to step in to save Kurama.

"It seems as though Kurama-san and Karasu-san are talking!"

Karasu pressed forward the bomb against Kurama's throat and in a low voice spoke, "Kitsune, do you know what this is about now?"

"Yes, me killing you," said Kurama with vehement hatred.

Karasu chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"To you it may seem that way but look over to Kagome," said Karasu.

Kurama looked over.

To him, it seemed like an angel crying wishing for something to stop. "Why is Kagome crying, Karasu?" This made Karasu chuckle more.

"Oh my! Karasu-san is laughing!" exclaimed Juri.

"Eh?!" shouted Koto. "This is a first! And my Karasu looks quite cute when he laughs." She blushed a bit.

Kuwabara looked a bit pissed. "Why is that guy laughing?!"

"Feh. It's because Kurama doesn't know something," said Inuyasha.

"That's a first," said Yusuke, as he laughed a bit. Who wouldn't laugh knowing that Kurama knew everything but something else.

Hiei stepped on Yusuke's foot, making him yelp. "What the hell was that for, Hiei?!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Hn."

"Bastard." Yusuke said, as he crossed his arms. "OW!" Again, Yusuke was hit by Hiei.

Inuyasha snickered. "Dog-breath, what are you snickering about?"

"You two act like a couple of ningens, I know, shorty."

"And, who would that be," Hiei seemed to be annoyed by the people around him.

"A hentai priest and a demon exterminator," said Inuyasha.

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched and said, "Forget this! Just watch the damn fight!"

"Kagome is crying, Kitsune, because she does not want us to fight," said Karasu, as he regained his composure. Kurama looked puzzled, which made Karasu smirk under his mask.

Kurama sighed. "How about we make a plan?"

Karasu looked amused and asked, "Oh, what kind of plan?"

"A plan to get you, Kagome, and me out of this place."

"Quite a good plan you have there."

"I know."

**END OF CHAPTER **

A/n: sorry if this chapter is short but I needed to update because I'm on vacation somewhere else so yeah hehe well hope you like this chappie.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

A/n: Yeah, I could tell some reviewers are displeased at my slow updates. That's what I get for not being in grade school, but that would mean my writing would suck. Heh. Either way, I am going to add a special chapter to a Naruto/Inu Yasha fanfic I want to make. I'm not sure what pairing I should have it, but I could always let you people vote.

**Last Time:**

_Kurama wants to make up a plan. _Kurama sighed. "How about we make a plan?"

Karasu looked amused and asked, "Oh, what kind of plan?"

"A plan to get you, Kagome, and me out of this place."

"Quite a good plan you have there."

"I know."

_What will be their plan? Find out in this chapter._

**Chapter 8**

"Kill! Kill!" shouted the crowds.

Kurama and Karasu were obviously put under pressure, but they were indifferent to the crowds' pleasure.

"Hiei will be helping us," stated Kurama, his eyes boring to Karasu's. "Though, there is a slim chance that we will survive."

"Oh, but I love the thrill," said Karasu. His other hand, held onto the rose whip, which constructed around his neck. He did not understand why Kurama had to be so harsh on him like this.

Kurama smirked, glad that Karasu was interested and was under his grip (even though he was under Karasu's). He looked over to one direction, which made Karasu look.

"Eh? I wonder, what's happening between Karasu-san and Kurama-san! I hope, we could see some more blood spill!" shouted Juri.

Hiei appeared behind Kagome. His arms encircled Kagome's waist. "Shh…" His voice commanding.

"Who…?" Kagome had no time to finish her sentence. An oversized axe was thrown at their direction. Hiei caught the axe with his bare hand, though his cloak was off showing his overdone bandages on his arms.

"Oh my! Hiei-san, from the Urameshi Team, is starting a fight against Bui-san, from the Toguro Team!" shouted Juri.

"Follow the rules, you damn human lovers!" shouted some people… demons.

"Bui, shred that small fry into bits!" shouted some other demons.

The crowd was obviously wild and restless.

"Hn. I didn't come here to play with you," said Hiei, destroying the axe with his youki. Bui created another axe, obviously not caring what Hiei said. He threw another one at Hiei.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The axe was now nothing.

Inuyasha stood in front of Hiei and Kagome. "No one is hurting Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, surprised. "Uhm… arigato."

Inuyasha had this cute blush and looked away. "Feh."

Hiei rolled his eyes. He hated these moments. "I could have taken care of this situation myself."

"Whatever, shrimpy," said Inuyasha. "You're lucky that I don't have Tetsusaiga with me." His claws flexed a bit and his lips curved into a smirk. "I'll take care of this guy myself."

"Now, that is impossible, dear brother." All eyes now rested on the new figure.

Inuyasha glared at him. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru merely smiled, not those happy to see you ones. "Dear brother, must this Sesshoumaru try so hard to receive a warm welcome from you? It must have been 400, 500 years, or so? Father must be displeased with your behavior; after all, it has not changed."

"I ask again, Sesshoumaru. What is it you want?"

As the crowds' eyes glued onto the scene, Kurama and Karasu let each other go. They rushed towards Kagome and began running off with her.

However, Sakyo predicted this and had Toguro brothers stand at the exit to give them a "warm" greeting. They, Kagome, Kurama, and Karasu, was heading towards their demise.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "This Sesshoumaru has no time to waste with your foolish questions, brother." Inuyasha stood in a fighting pose, as if ready to lunge at him.

**

* * *

****END OF CHAPTER**

Okay, I hope, you liked this chapter. Weird, yes. But, at least, I updated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Last time… Sesshoumaru re-meets Inuyasha at the Dark Tournament.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "This Sesshoumaru has no time to waste with your foolish questions, brother." Inuyasha stood in a fighting pose, as if ready to lunge at him.

This Time…

"Where are we going?" shouted Kagome, as Karasu and Kurama were taking her to the exit.

"We're getting out of here," replied Kurama.

Karasu said nothing but quickly halted. Kurama halted as well, and looked straight towards the exit. To much of their horror, the Toguro brother's and Sakyo stood there. It was as if they knew Kurama and Karasu planned this, as they fought.

"Aren't those your teammates, Karasu-kun?" asked Kagome.

"No," Karasu said, as his eyes glared at them. The battle had looked as realistic as it could be, but he wondered how they would know about this.

The younger Toguro smirked and said, "Karasu, you can be quite careless. You wouldn't think that I wouldn't see right pass that. Since you have betrayed our team, you, Kurama, and that girl will have to be severely punished."

Karasu stepped in front of Kurama and Kagome. "Kurama, take Kagome to the other exit. I'll hold them back as long as I can."

"Karasu, don't be an idiot and do this!" shouted Kagome.

"It can't be helped," replied Karasu.

Kurama was silent, thinking a bit. "There's another way we could handle this, Karasu."

Karasu was not amused at all in this situation. "How, kitsune? What are you suggesting? Run as fast as we can until we waste our energy so we can't put up a fight?" Kurama remained silent. He couldn't help but feel as his mind almost exploding. This was a serious situation. It was a choice of life or death.

"We'll be able to get through this, if we could try using a third of our energy to hold them back and the rest to just escape," said Kagome, hoping her plan might succeed. She didn't want them to die protecting her. Even, if she doesn't make it, it doesn't mean that Karasu and Kurama shouldn't live.

"That might work, but I highly doubt it," said Karasu. "They are very strong opponents."

"Just trust me," said Kagome. She took a deep breath and a bow and arrow formed on both of her hands. She quickly notched the arrow and shot it towards the three members of the Toguro team.

That's when the chase began. Kagome, Karasu, and Kurama began running quick. Kurama threw some pieces of grass that turned into sharp needles. Karasu had created bombs to form around the Toguro brothers, because they had protected Sakyo. Kagome shot a couple of her purified arrows.

It seemed like their plan was working, even though it was as if it was a movie in front of the entire crowd.

Yusuke noticed the problem going on with the three and quickly got into a stance for his spirit gun. He aimed towards the younger Toguro, glaring at him from the distance. It was his fault, Genkai was dead. He began concentrating most of his energy into the spirit gun. In a few seconds, he shouted, "Spirit Gun!" A large blue orb headed towards the younger Toguro, who halted.

He wasn't at all ready and quickly embraced for the attack, which ended up making this huge trail through the wall.

There was pure silence, and everything halted to a stop, as if surprised.

Urameshi Yusuke seemed like he had obliterated one of the Toguro brothers. The crowd was stunned, especially since they wanted the Urameshi Team to die.

Nothing more surprising, they saw the younger Toguro come out of the huge hole created through the stadium wall. He cracked his neck a couple of times. "That had hurt for once in my life."

"Wh-what!" shouted Yusuke, as he stepped back surprised.

The crowd cheered. "Yeah, you go Toguro! I knew that wimp of a human could never get rid of you!" shouted one of the demons.

Yusuke fell to his knees, unable to stand. "How…?"

It was a perfect shot, destroyed. All Yusuke and everyone else knew was that his teammates, Kagome, and he were in for a lot.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**A/n: **This fic hasn't been updated since I lost a bit of inspiration so suddenly. Well, let's continue on with this fic!

**Last Time:**

It was a perfect shot, destroyed. All Yusuke and everyone else knew was that his teammates, Kagome, and he were in for a lot.

**This Time:**

"You still haven't reached your full level, Yusuke," Toguro (younger) calmly said, as he approached Yusuke. Yusuke could feel the terror running down his spine, as he slowly backed away, knowing he was no match for him.

Toguro smirked, seeing the slight shivers Yusuke made. "Yusuke, are you afraid now?" Yusuke glared at him in response. He grinds his teeth together. "Shit," he mused.

---

Sesshoumaru dodged Inuyasha's feeble attempts to hit him. "Dear brother, I do not want to fight."

Inuyasha lunged again, shouting, "Yeah right, Sesshoumaru! All you've ever done was tried to kill me!" He then attacks with his iron revere soul stealer (A/N: Please excuse whatever I got wrong. I haven't watched Inuyasha for like months.) Again his attempts failed.

"Don't get me wrong, brother," said Sesshoumaru. "It's been over five hundred years, and you do not think I've changed at all?"

"Oh, so you're an old fart now?" Inuyasha plunged at Sesshoumaru again. "How old are you huh? About 1400 years old now?" He tried punching him but missed.

Sesshoumaru sighed and gave Inuyasha a punch right in the face. "Brother, you must be lacking in training." Inuyasha groaned a bit, showing that he was defeated, sadly. "But, I assure you I won't kill you. I won't harm your wench either."

"You mean Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha, getting fired up. "I will never let you lay a finger on her!" He charged once more in a blind rage.

Sesshoumaru had blocked the arm aiming for his face and made an opening. With that, he did a front kick towards Inuyasha's stomach. "Baka, hanyou. I didn't mean that wench, the other one. You haven't changed one bit, and I still wonder how you survived even right after the separation."

"S-separation?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. His brother was an idiot of all idiots. How can he not be annoyed at him? All he ever did was cause a disgrace to the family. His attacks were petty, and they matched up to a B-class demon. It was no match for him, since he had to fight for his survival in the Makai. Oh, yes, he had become a low S-class youkai by now.

"Dear brother, please, your stupidity can't be handled here." Inuyasha then threw another punch.

---

Kagome, Kurama, and Karasu found an opening exit that wasn't guarded. Though, Sakyo had greeted them there by himself. They halted in front of him, wondering what he was up to. "Good," was all he said, and he took out a switch and pressed a button.

They felt the ground shaking, and then to everyone's surprise, walls seemed to pop up surrounding the whole stadium. "You're not going to leave all the fun behind now. There's plenty of time to spare, especially since your demise is so near," Sakyo declared. He then took out his lighter and cigarette. "Once going further, I don't believe you'd make it. Even if you pass through these walls." He placed his cigarette in his mouth and flicked the lighter open. "It's a pity that everything seems to end this way."

Karasu growled behind his mask. "Bastard, let us pass through now."

Sakyo began to laugh. "There was a bet. Remember, Karasu-_kun_?" Karasu threw a glare at Sakyo which made him just laugh it off.

"Bet?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Oh! Yes, you weren't here when we placed the bet. I can't believe no one filled in our little angel here," Sakyo returned. Taking his cigarette out of his mouth, he breathed out a puff of smoke.

"What's the bet?" Kagome repeated, ignoring the "little angel" part.

"You'll see when the fight between Yusuke and the Younger Toguro ends."

--------------

Everyone was cheering on Toguro, seeing the fight favor for Toguro. "Get up, Yusuke. I know you still have enough energy to fight me." Yusuke glared at him. "I know that you could defeat me at 45, so I will use 100." He then started to power up.

Though, a voice from the crowd now kept chanting "Attack now! It's a perfect opening!" Though, the guy was whacked in the head and scolded by about four ladies.

"Urameshi Yusuke, I can see that you're full potential is still not tapped." Toguro said, as his form changed. Yusuke remained silent, as he soon felt himself froze and pain coursed through his body.

"Ahh!" he screamed, as he fell against the cold ground. Toguro karate chopped Yusuke on the neck.

"Don't make me do anything drastic." Yusuke just remained on the ground, feeling numbness course through his body. Toguro seemed annoyed, seeing that he'd get no response. "I'll destroy those girls that you hold so dear to." He looked over to where Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko sat.

There was an explosion, and Toguro felt a punch connect to his face. He stumbled back a bit. "Bastard!" shouted Yusuke, as he charged his Spirit Gun. "Go to hell!" He then fired his Spirit Gun.

Direct hit.

There was a blast of smoke in the arena neither Yusuke nor Toguro could be seen. "Oh my!" shouted Koto. "It seems that Toguro-san and Yusuke-san are lost in the smoke, but it will be clearing up in a few seconds!

Juri-san! Juri-san, are you alright?"

"Hai!" shouted Juri as she looked around. "I don't see anything, but it… Yipes! Yusuke-san seems to be alive, but I do not see Toguro-san!"

"I'm right here." Juri ran out of the way, feeling that she might get blown into pieces.

Yusuke looked over to where Toguro stood. His eyes looked calmly to where Toguro stood. "Let's end this…" Yusuke pointed his index finger towards Toguro, charging up his Spirit Gun.

--------------

Everyone watched in the sidelines. Yusuke had gathered all of his Spirit Energy into his Spirit Gun. Toguro was charging up all the way.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shot his spirit gun, and Toguro ran towards it trying to hold off.

Smoke covered the area.

"Juri-san! Can you see anything?" shouted Koto from the stands.

Juri looked around. "No! The smoke is too strong to see through! I cannot see Yusuke-san or Toguro-san!"

However as the dust cleared, Yusuke slowly stood up and stared at the spirit gun Toguro was trying to fend off. In the back of his head, he prayed that fate was on his side. Toguro deserved this, killing Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and… Keiko.

"Yusuke!" he heard a familiar feminine shout. He turned his head to where he heard the voice. He was just as surprised to see who said his name.

"Keiko?"

Keiko was smiling right at him.

And, he returned the smile with his own.

She gave him a thumbs up, and Yusuke nodded returning his attention to Toguro. It was surprising.

"Toguro seems to be pushing back Yusuke's spirit gun!" shouted Koto. Everyone was engulfed into the struggle of Toguro against Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

"This is a gamble," said Sakyo, most particularly to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him questionably. "I get how this is a gamble for life, but you give off a different reason."

Sakyo smiled. "It's not only Toguro's life in risk. My life is at stake as well. Along with, Yusuke's, Kurama's, Karasu's, and everyone that supports and is a part of the Urameshi Team." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why are you all gambling your lives?"

"It gives a thrill," Sakyo answered.

- - -

Toguro broke Yusuke's Spirit Gun into pieces, though he began to feel himself tire out so fast. He looked at Yusuke. "Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi." He then collapsed over, his whole body turning completely white.

* * *

**A/n: **Okay, I'm going to end it there. Next chapter is for sure the end of this story. Not much romance here, but blah. I might post up the last chapter tomorrow or next week. It depends on my mood really. So, I hope you like this chapter because that's as how much I tried to get ideas. 

Oh yeah, I'm not accurate about what Toguro said, but hey, I'm lazy. Also, it's nearly one in the morning. Well, later you people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/n: **Well, now, this is the last chapter. The sadness of it all. Not really, but let's continue on.

**Last Time: **

Toguro broke Yusuke's Spirit Gun into pieces, though he began to feel himself tire out so fast. He looked at Yusuke. "Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi." He then collapsed over, his whole body turning completely white.

**This Time: **

Sakyo stared at the fallen body of Toguro. He could not believe his eyes. He lost the bet, now he had to pay for it with his life. He sighed, as he pushed a few strands of hair back.

They were now announcing who the winners of the Dark Tournament. "The winner of this year's Dark Tournament, Team Urameshi!"

Sakyo took out a switch from his pocket. He pressed it.

The whole stadium began to shake. "What are you doing?" shouted Kagome.

"My dear, it is time for you all to leave. I had bet on my life, and I lost."

"But-!"

Karasu grabbed onto Kagome. "We need to go now. This whole place is going to go down."

"But-!"

"He's right, Kagome," Kurama said. They and everyone else ran out of the stadium.

- - -

"Dear brother, what are you going to do now?" asked Sesshoumaru. The two inu brothers were in a secluded area, far away from everyone else.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why should I tell you anyways?"

Sesshoumaru looked thoroughly amused. "Fine. I'm going to go back to my time. Besides, Kagome and I need to go kill Naraku."

"That would explain why you still wear the same thing," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me quite clearly, brother."

- - -

The whole room was quiet. Kagome sighed, as she sat down brushing her hair. She didn't really know who she liked best. Karasu or Kurama? They both were a big part of her life. They both protected her so much. She couldn't just pick over them, even if they asked her to. Though, there was that promise…

"Kagome?" She looked back. Speak of the devil-devils.

"What is it?"

"We would like to know…" began Kurama.

"…who do you love more?" finished Karasu.

There was a long pause. She couldn't answer. It was awkward. It was… wrong to pick. It was also cruel. "I can't choose. I… I just can't. I love you both so much, but I just don't know who."

"So, you're rejecting us," stated Karasu.

It was silent. Kagome was staring at her lap. "…" She turned her head slowly with a sad smile. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" they both asked.

"Why are you making me pick? It's hard for me. It's like whoever I pick there's a great downfall to it," she began to cry, "it's crazy. I had these ideals, one when I met Karasu and when I lost my memories and met Kurama."

Kagome smiled to herself a bit. "I dreamed of being Karasu's mate, because he was there for me. He made me feel whole. Then, with Kurama, I dreamed of being married. The fact that he made me happy and always protected me. Though, to me, just saying this makes me feel like I love you both for selfish reasons.

"But, when you both get hurt, I want to be there. I want to be there by your sides no matter what."

She got up. "Karasu, Kurama, I'm sorry but I can't choose." She ran as fast as she could, leaving them dumbfounded.

Kurama looked at Karasu. "I guess I was being selfish as well, especially with my actions."

"I, as well," Karasu responded.

- - -

"Well, this gives off a new ending!" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kurama smiled at Yusuke's enthusiasm. "It certainly does." They were all back to their homes. The busy streets, no demons, no Sakyo, no new assignment, and best of all no gambling lives.

"Yo, Kurama, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's nothing Kuwabara-kun," replied Kurama, as he began staring at the clouds.

- - -

Karasu stood in front of Koenma, hands in his pockets. "So, what am I here for?"

"As much as you should receive punishment, I want you to go to a different time," announced Koenma, his hands fidgeting with each other-seeming to be not so fond of that idea.

Karasu looked amused. "Why so?" Yes, the question that Koenma dreaded. He would rather not say, but then, there was that prediction.

"You'll meet up with someone in that particular time," he began, gulping silently to himself. He might have not made the right decision but the word "PREDICTION" screamed into his mind. "You'll certainly know that person."

Koenma hesitantly reached into the drawer of his desk and closed it. He placed an item on a desk. "Take it."

Karasu took it. "So, what am I supposed to do with this thing?" He studied the item. It was a mini staff with an orb at the end. It was pretty cliché.

"Just throw it," Koenma replied with a bored/annoyed tone. "As much as I'm helping you right now, you'll understand why later. And, to no offense, you scare me."

"Good." Karasu tossed the object into the air. It stood perfectly straight above the ground. It began to glow green.

The whole room was covered by the bright light it emanated.

- - -

"What is that up ahead, guys?" exclaimed Shippou, as he hid behind Kagome's hair. Yes, they were back in the Feudal Era.

"I don't like the feeling of this!" Inuyasha quickly took out the Tetsusaiga out of his sheath.

There was a green orb forming, as its static electricity attacked random objects. Though, it began to take form. Turning from a giant orb to…

"Karasu?" Kagome exclaimed. He blinked and smiled under his mask. It's good that no one could see his smile.

He was then pounded against the ground; a small amount of weight on top of him hugged his body. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied back.

- - -

Koenma looked at the "lovey-dovey" scene and grimaced as he shut off the screen with his remote. "Now that I saved the upcoming future, it is time to get a snack."

"B-but, Koenma-sama!" exclaimed Jorge. "You have so much work considering it all was building up after your absence."

"So?"

"But, Enma-sama, your father, will be truly mad at you!"

Koenma shrugged. "A snack is a snack. When I get hungry, I would want a snack. So, ogre, I don't care because I want a snack to quench my hunger." (A/n: Hah… it kinda rhymed. Well it does cuz I used the same word repeatedly. Lol I feel retarded.)

"Then explain to me how you saved the upcoming future?"

Koenma smirked, knowing he did something great. "Ogre, I have saved the Ningenkai from being destroyed. How? Simple. Someone had sent a prediction about the world destroyed if Kagome either picks Karasu or Kurama. The one that wasn't picked ends up destroying the whole world because of depression.

The way I fixed it. I had sent Karasu to the past so they could hook up together there, and when it gets to the present, she could hook up with Kurama."

"But, I don't think either would have done that, sir," Jorge replied skeptically. "They both are pretty sensible, and by all means get what they want to get. However, they would have known that whatever they can't get, they simply can't attain."

"Ogre, I did not say or ask for you to think! Go back to work now!" Koenma shouted.

"Yes, Koenma-sama!"

**END

* * *

**

It's crap. We all know that it is, so like this is the ending so now the other stories are something for me to worry. Besides, it all seems a bit cliché so whatever. A lot of endings tend to suck, like the ones I make.


End file.
